Micheal Maulden
Watch out for spoilers no hatefull edits please Harold Micheal Maulden Father to Cristal and Miguel. Married to Abigail Maulden. Presumed dead. His death has been certified as a drugdeal gone wrong. ( Most fans( including myself ) think his death or disapearence was caused by the Jackets ) Short History Appearence Full history Relationships Character Appeared in so far Micheal Maulden Short History Father to Cristal and Miguel. Married to Abigail Maulden. Presumed dead. His death has been certified as a drugdeal gone wrong. ( Most fans( including myself ) think his death or disapearence was caused by the Jackets . Some fans believe he is still alive and is posing as Doctor Micheal Hydard. And believe that the real reason why he is shocked is because he just saw his beloved wife die. His first name really is Harold but most people reffer to him as Micheal. Appearence Cristal ( As she remembers him ): A loving father ( till about , for her, the age of 4 ( we fans know that is because he found out about Miguel at that time ) ) he used to play catch with her in a park. He wasn´t as chubby as her mother but the day she last saw him she revered to him as `looking more and more like her mother`. So he really started of as being quiet fit. Brown full hair and brown eyes. Is about 1.89 cm. Full History ( so far ) When he was 22 he met and fell in love with his now deceiced wife Abigail. When he was 27 he had Cristal but she isn´t his only child. We dont know a lot about this yet but he had a son when he was about 20 years old. His son is called Miguel.The author speculated that the mother of Miguel worked at the S.I.P.. Which would amplify the chance of Micheal still being alive. One day Micheal just didn't come home from his job. He said it would be a big gig so maye he was referring to a big drug deal.. And well.. That probably went wrong. Relationships Cristal Maulden Cristal is his only daughter. He definetly used to have a good relationship with Cristal. She still resents him now a days but as she is starting to get her memories back she reliazes he did a lot to protect her and that he regretted signing her up for the drug trial. Abigail Maulden His deceased wife. He really loved her ad promised her a lot when they got married. He was just as deeply saddend as Abigail when she had a miscarrige. Some say that is why he hasn't been the same since. But when times got stocky he did everything he could to sustain his family. Miguel Surador His son, he only met him once or twice but they did instantly click. He immediantly expressed how sorry he was towards Miguel and Miguel told him how much he wanted a father in his life. Thats how they clicked. Through their honesty. Sofia Surador A woman with whom he had Miguel. He hadnt seen her in years when he al of a sudden got her phone call containing how sick Miguel had gotten. He didnt really have a love relation ship with her and in the series she is more reffered to as the one night stand. Category:Characters